1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to processing of forms. In particular, the specification relates to creating a dashboard for a collection of forms to determine a current step of a multistep workflow for each form in the collection.
2. Description of the Background Art
Businesses can use software to track workflows. For example, a manager in a large store wants to know the status of purchase requisitions to track productivity and avoid customer dissatisfaction. Many businesses use paper forms or electronic forms to track workflows. Because using paper to track workflows is inefficient and inaccurate, some companies with large internet technology departments can provide electronic systems to support their most important processes, providing an electronic alternative to paper-based systems. However, even large companies are very slow at converting all of their paper processes because of the expense for both the conversion and the management of electronic forms.
Electronic forms are managed using an input system, including testing and validation, business logic, a custom database and some reporting or tracking system. Perhaps the most expensive part of the electronic systems is the training of employees to use new electronic systems. These systems are typically created and maintained by highly skilled employees. It is possible to do some of these things on a smaller scale using programs like FileMaker Pro or Bento from FileMaker® to support workflows. However, the installation and maintenance of the software and tools has to be managed by someone knowledgeable in computer hardware and software.